One Little Moment
by sungiekyo
Summary: Tidak semua orang bisa menyentuh suatu tempat terpenting dalam diriku. Hatiku. Super Junior fanfiction. Slash. Leeteuk X Heechul


**DISCLAIMER : All characters here aren't mine! ****Even that I hope so.**** Any Characters mentioned here are owned by their entertainment, and themselves. **

Rating : PG-13 (?)

Genre : Romance

Pairing : LeeTeuk x HeeChul

_**WARNING : ONLY FANFICTION, NOT REAL LIFE. BEWARE OF THE BOYS x BOYS LOVE. ONCE AGAIN THIS IS ONLY FANFICTION. IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI / SLASH / BOY x BOY LOVE, PLEASE KINDLY AVOID. THANKYOU~**_

_**One Little Moment**_

_Mungkin hanya Kibum yang boleh tidur satu kasur denganku, mungkin hanya Hankyung yang boleh melihatku telanjang, mungkin hanya Jay yang boleh menyentuh rambutku, mungkin hanya Donghae yang kata-katanya mau ku turuti…_

_Tapi tidak ada diantara mereka yang boleh menyentuh satu tempat kecil, yang sebenarnya tidak bisa disentuh oleh tangan. Mungkin… kata-kata? Tapi, hanya kata-kata tertentu yang bisa menyentuhnya. Dan hanya ada satu orang yang boleh menyentuhnya, dan mendapatkan tempat diantaranya, atau, lebih tepatnya, menempati?_

_Orang yang kusayang dan kurawat setengah mati, hampir setiap hari sejak 7 tahun yang lalu. Banyak yang berkata dia melindungi banyak orang, tapi tidak ada yang melindungi dia. Aku tahu, harus aku yang melindungi dia… harus. Hanya aku yang bisa, hanya aku yang mengerti._

_Maka dari itu hanya dia pula yang bisa menyentuh tempat itu…_

_Hatiku_

_Hanya dia yang bisa, harus dia._

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

"Aku baik-baik saja… tidak, lepaskan aku! Kamulah yang harus dikhawatiri!"

Aku berteriak setengah marah ke muka yang sedang berdiri sejajar dengan ku itu. Aku benci melihat muka itu lagi, walaupun saat ini terlihat marah, tapi tetap menunjukkan rasa khawatir, kasihan, jelas sekali!

"Berisik! Aku hanya ingin kamu memeriksa kakimu lagi, semudah itu. Dan tolong dicatat, itu karena aku tidak mau kau bolos latihan lagi besok!" balasnya sambil berteriak marah, sementara tangannya menyusuri betisku.

Refleks, aku menepis tangannya sambil melotot marah, "Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Dan jangan menepis tangan orang sembarangan jika ingin dihargai!" teriaknya sambil menangkap tanganku lalu memelintir dengan keras. "ARGH! SAKIT! BABO-YA!" terkejut karena teriakanku, ia melonggarkan pegangannya, dan disaat itu aku mencuri kesempatan berusaha menendangnya. Dan, yang terjadi justru ia menangkap kakiku lalu mendorong badanku hingga jatuh kekasur dengan keras.

Aku berteriak makin kencang. Kakiku sakit tidak karuan, rasanya seperti ditebas oleh pedang, tapi tidak juga putus agar sakitnya hilang. Leeteuk menatapku makin marah mendengar teriakanku itu, dan sementara aku berusaha bangun, ia mendorong dan membalik badanku kasar, lalu meniban tubuhku marah dan mengunci tanganku agar tidak bergerak.

"ARGHH! PERGI KAU, JANGAN SENTUH AKU! TIDAK ADA YANG…"

"Boleh menyentuhmu sembarangan?" Leeteuk menyelesaikan dengan nada menyindir. "Aku memang tidak bisa bela diri, tapi dibandingkan kau…" ia mendekat, dan aku bisa merasakan bibir dan nafasnya di kupingku. Aku memberontak mati-matian, berusaha menjatuhkan dia, tapi, "Aku masih lebih kuat dari seorang Kim Heechul."

Marah, aku berusaha menendang tubuhnya dengan kakiku yang masih bebas, tapi yang terjadi malah kakiku terasa makin sakit. "Setidaknya pergi dari situ! Kau pikir tidak sakit jika tubuhmu ditiban begitu?" bentakku dengan suara yang serak. Berteriak-teriak selama satu jam penuh ini membuat suaraku hampir habis dan nafasku terengah-engah.

Akhirnya, si Leader-egois-sok-perhatian itu melepaskanku. Aku mengerang pelan sementara tangan dan badanku mulai terlepas dari "kekang" yang menahanku. Aku terengah-engah dan berusaha merenggangkan seluruh badanku. Pelan-pelan sakit di pinggang dan pergelangan tanganku mulai hilang. Tinggal sakit di kaki yang masih terus berdenyut-denyut dan membuat kepalaku pusing setengah mati.

Sambil berusaha duduk aku menatap Leeteuk yang kini berdiri tegak. Postur tubuhnya yang "agak" berotot membuat ia terlihat sedikit lebih pendek dariku, tapi dengan berdiri begini, justru aku merasa kecil. Ia melipat kedua tangannya diatas dada, matanya menatapku… jelas-jelas marah. Tapi, aku tahu, dibalik tatapan itu… perasaan yang lebih besar lagi yang tidak bisa disembunyikan olehnya, dan perasaan khawatir yang berlebihan.

Ya, aku kalah lagi dari dia. Dengan lemas aku mati-matian menggerakan kaiku yang sakit. Aku merasakan Teuk bergerak mendekat, sementara itu aku menyiapkan pandangan "Oke-kau-menang-sekarang-kau-akan-menyuruh-aku-ke-dokter-kan?" mengira ia akan berteriak marah, tapi yang terjadi justru lain sekali.

Bukannya seharusnya ia bisa menahannya? Tatapan, "oh-heechul-harusnya-kau-tidak-perlu-memaksakan-dirimu" itu? Tidakkah ia tahu aku sangat benci dan tidak tahan dengan tatapan itu? Dan kenapa pula aku menunduk dan memberi tatapan seperti menderita dan menahan tangis?

Leeteuk berlutut di depanku dan menyentuh betisku pelan. Ia mengusap-usap kakiku lembut dan hati-hati sekali, seakan-akan jika ia menekannya sedikit maka kakiku akan hancur dan tidak bisa betul kembali.

"Harus segera diganti, besi yang dikakimu sudah bengkok parah. Tidak ada menari atau latihan fisik lainnya selama sebulan. Kembalilah seminggu lagi atau secepatnya." Ujar Leeteuk pelan, hampir seperti berbisik. Aku tahu, ia baru saja mengutip kata-kata dari surat dokterku, tapi bagaimana… "Lain kali jika tidak ingin diketahui, simpan lebih baik ditempat yang lebih tersembunyi. Bukan dikalung Heebum."

Aku melenguh, tidak pernah ingat bahwa Heebum sangat dekat, tidak, lebih dekat pada Leeteuk dibanding tuannya sendiri. Sementara itu si GaeTeuk mengeluarkan kertas dari kantong celananya dan melemparkannya disebelahku. Ya, itu surat dokterku. Dan aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa itu hilang.

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara gerakan Leeteuk yang duduk disebelahku dan menatapku sendu. Lalu ia menggapaiku dan memelukku tepat di dadanya. Tepat dimana aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya, dan helaan napas khawatir sedihnya.

Sementara itu diluar terdengar suara bisik-bisik ribut, "tidakah harusnya kita pisahkan saja mereka?" "Kangin hyung, kau yang paling disukai mereka berdua mungkin jika kau masuk dan memisahkan mereka?" "bagaimana kalau kita dobrak saja?"

Saat itu kami berdua terhenyak. Sepertinya teriakan kami membuat mereka ketakutan dan sekarang mereka sedang mendiskusikan cara memisahkan kami. Ya, dongsaeng-dongsaengku… dan Teukie.

Kami berpandangan sebentar, lalu Teukie mengehela napas dan berkata, "Biarkan saja mereka"

Ia lalu jatuh berbaring di sebelahku. Matanya menunjukkan kelelahan, keperihan, dan… rasa sayang yang kali ini tidak bisa ku tolak.

"Maaf… aku jarang memperhatikanmu akhir-akhir ini…" bisikku pelan, aku lalu berbaring disebelahnya, masih berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit ditubuhku. "Tidak, harusnya aku yang minta maaf…"

Sekejap dunia terasa berhenti, dengungan diluar masih terdengar, tapi aku sudah tidak memperhatikan. Karena sebentuk bibir baru saja bertemu dengan bibirku dan mengulumnya lembut.

_Orang yang boleh menempati hatiku, orang yang boleh memiliki seluruh hidupku dan lain-lainnya._

"Kau cukup banyak melindungiku… harusnya… aku juga bisa melindungimu."

"Tidak." Ujarku sambil terisak, tidak tahan merasakan sedih, marah, sayang, dan khawatir sekaligus. "Hanya aku yang melindungimu. Tidak boleh sebaliknya."

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum lembut. Orang yang selalu aku kata-katai, orang yang selalu aku cemooh, orang selalu aku pandang dengan benci, hanya karena aku tidak mampu mengungkapkan semua ini. Mengungkapkan betapa sayangnya aku…

"Kalau gitu…" Leeteuk tampak berpikir serius… tapi dalam sedetik tampangnya berubah dan mendadak tertawa. "Lupakanlah, kau sudah lupa kapan kita terakhir… mengobrol? Tertawa bersama?"

Aku berhenti menangis, berusaha menyengir tapi aku yakin terlihat sangat aneh. Aku balas menciumnya lembut, lalu memeluknya erat. Sama sekali tidak butuh jawaban, aku tahu aku sangat kangen dia. Setelah lama tidak berkumpul rasanya enak bersama lagi.

Leeteuk membalas ciumanku, sama lembutnya dan juga memelukku agar mendekat. Senyuman menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik… walau lebih cantik aku.

"Tapi kau tetap harus kembali ke dokter loh. Aku sendiri yang akan membawamu kesana…"

Oh tidak…

_~The End~_

++note: Yep! Ceritanya ancuuur banget. But this is my debut fanfic here ^^ so please kindly R&R thankyou


End file.
